


but i'm a fool for you

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kneeling, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: What would be shocking to anyone but Jinyoung is knowing that Jaebum gets off on this, and how much he does, too – on being down on his knees on the floor, naked and looking vulnerable in comparison to Jinyoung, his head bowed and his body still.





	but i'm a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> me: should be writing any one of my longer, plottier wips or, you know, doing something useful.......  
> me: writes this instead
> 
> also, [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9233878f8eea9ca0df6847069210923f/tumblr_on7nqzDocQ1qfgjluo3_1280.jpg) photo of jinyoung from the w korea shoot is very relevant to this [eyes emoji]

Jaebum doesn’t think any of the others would believe what they’d see if they were to come into Jinyoung’s room right now. Luckily, the door’s locked, and Jinyoung very bluntly said that they didn’t want to be bothered, but still. It’d still be shocking.

What would be even more shocking to anyone but Jinyoung is knowing that Jaebum gets off on this, and how much he does, too – on being down on his knees on the floor, naked and looking vulnerable in comparison to Jinyoung, his head bowed and his body still. The scene’s only just begun, and as good as the actual sex part of this is (as good as Jaebum knows it will be tonight), there’s something about just this that turns Jaebum on so much, that feels _right_.

It’s a respite from leadership duties, from having to worry about everything else, from worrying about _anything_. It means a lot that Jinyoung’s willing to take all that worry away, but even more so that Jinyoung relishes the control he has like this, that he wants it, too. It isn’t just Jinyoung going along with it because Jaebum asks for it: it’s an exchange.

Jinyoung’s sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed in simple clothes: plain pants, a plain t-shirt. The pants he’s wearing show off his ankles (normal), and he isn’t sitting with his legs crossed (not normal) so Jaebum can fit between. Jaebum’s facing him but not looking up at him. He’ll look when Jinyoung asks for it, when Jinyoung lets him. That hasn’t happened yet.

He can still feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him, though, and it feels like his skin’s burning from the intensity of Jinyoung’s gaze. If it were anyone else looking at him like that, Jaebum would feel uncomfortable, his skin crawling in the worst way, but Jinyoung is – is _Jinyoung_. He’s seen Jaebum at his worst, at his darkest, and Jaebum’s been there for him just the same in return. They’ve held each other through the hardest of times, seen tears spill that no-one else will ever know about.

This, however, is something very different to that. Right now, Jaebum’s the only one who’s vulnerable, and it’s because he wants to be. He’s the one who’s naked, the one whose knees are going to ache when they’re done, the one who has to do as he’s told.

And doing what he’s told means that he isn’t allowed to look up at the sound of Jinyoung’s voice.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says, sounding delighted in perhaps the most dangerous way possible, “you’re so hard already, and I haven’t even touched you yet. So hard from just being on your knees for me.” He pauses, cupping Jaebum’s face in one hand, tilting his chin up a fraction of an inch. “Right?”

“Yes,” Jaebum says. It’s practically automatic, the word spilling from his lips so quickly that he didn’t even think about it. “I am.”

“I can see,” Jinyoung murmurs, glancing down at Jaebum’s hard, leaking cock. He licks his lips as he does, but Jaebum knows that Jinyoung won’t be the one putting his mouth to use, not now. “So desperate.”

He somehow manages to make it sound simultaneously mocking and fond, and Jaebum nods, agreeing. He knows he is, he fucking _knows_. He’s desperate for anything Jinyoung will give him. It’s there in the flush of his skin and the swell of his cock, there in his wide eyes and dilated pupils and shiny mouth. He knows what he looks like when he’s like this, all helpless and needy. He’s an open book, a book that Jinyoung knows by heart, that Jinyoung could quote whole passages from if he wanted to.

“And if you’re that desperate, you might as well come here,” Jinyoung continues, and Jaebum knows what he’s asking for. He shuffles in a little closer on his knees until he’s near enough that his head’s hovering over Jinyoung’s crotch, and then looks up again. Even if this is what Jinyoung’s after, his explicit permission is still required. “Go on.”

There it is: permission. Jaebum lowers his head and rubs his lips against the fabric, where Jinyoung’s starting to get hard. He presses kisses to the curve of Jinyoung’s dick, warm underneath his pants and underwear, and Jinyoung sighs.

“There,” he says. He threads his fingers through Jaebum’s hair and Jaebum allows himself to look up, to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. “That’s it.”

Jaebum carries on, the kisses worshipful, almost like he’s servicing some kind of deity. (And maybe it’s wrong to think like this, but right now, that’s what Jinyoung feels like to him. Like Jaebum’s world is ruled by Jinyoung’s hands, his words, his body, his cock.) Jaebum lets his tongue peek out and starts to lick instead, only lightly to begin with and then as hard as he can to have as much of an effect on Jinyoung as is possible when there are two layers of material in the way. This time, Jinyoung groans and his fingers tug tighter, pulling Jaebum closer, and Jaebum lets him (has to let him), pressing his nose against Jinyoung some more, too. The scent of Jinyoung is everywhere, feels like it’s surrounding him, and it makes him feel safe. It lets him know that he’s wanted, that he’s allowed to be like this, that he doesn’t always have to take the lead. Jinyoung will do that for him instead.

After a while, Jinyoung pushes Jaebum back, his hand still there in Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum just stays silent, a little dazed. His mouth is hanging open and his lips are wet with his own spit. Again: he knows what he looks like. A mess. A needy, helpless, absolutely fucking _desperate_ mess.

Jinyoung’s hand is gone, then. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung removes his belt, transfixed by how smoothly his fingers work, how easily he pulls the belt free from the loops on his pants. The belt is set aside, but Jaebum still momentarily wonders about it being used on him, leather marking up his skin or keeping him held down. Jinyoung’s good with his hands. Jaebum bets he’d be good with a belt, too.

Jinyoung’s unbuttoning and unzipping his pants now, just slowly enough to tease. He doesn’t take them off, just pulls his cock out of his underwear and holds it out, and oh, Jaebum _wants_. He wants the weight of Jinyoung in his mouth, wants Jinyoung’s come down his throat or on his lips, wants the praise that will inevitably fall from Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jaebum lets his eyes drift upwards; he can faintly see that Jinyoung’s nipples are getting hard under the thin material of his t-shirt – a secret bit of weakness from him, hidden underneath the fabric. He wishes Jinyoung would take it off, but it isn’t his place to ask for that. He’ll get to see later, when Jinyoung’s deemed him worthy of it. Now, the silent question for Jinyoung in his eyes is _what do you want?_

“Make me come,” Jinyoung says. He jerks his cock in his hand once, the movement slow like he knows that Jaebum’s eyes will follow it. “Then we’ll see what you deserve.”

Jaebum nods, quick and eager. He leans in again, his mouth still slack and wet, and uses a hand to help guide Jinyoung inside. Jinyoung shivers and curses under his breath, and Jaebum takes him deeper, sucks him harder. This is everything he wants, but even if it weren’t, he’d do it, just to please Jinyoung.

After all – he’ll take whatever Jinyoung gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> in this house, we love dom jinyoung. and sub jaebum. but also dom jaebum. actually, we just love switchy jjp, and as long as they're in character, i really don't mind! thanks for reading - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
